warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Project Character Art
Project Members Leader ShadowedCrystal Deputy Senior Warriors LunaDiviner7 Warriors Apprentices Troutiee, Mel, Dusk Ranks, their Descriptions, and how to Rank up. ﻿Leader: 1st in command of our project. Is allowed to tweak images. There is a vote on the leader. They can have unlimited apprentices. Deputy: 2nd in command. Is allowed to tweak images. There is a vote on the deputy. They can have unlimited apprentices. Senior Warriors: Every Senior Warrior is 4th in command of the project. They are allowed to have apprentices. Are allowed to tweak images. To become a senior warrior, you have be chosen by the leader or deputy to be one. They can have up to 5 apprentices. Warriors: Every warrior is 5th in command of the project. Cannot tweak images. However, they can only have 2 apprentices. You can become one by having at least two chararts accepted ''and get the leader's approval. Apprentices: Beginners to the project who are learning how to become warriors. Cannot tweak images. to become an apprentice, you must recieve a mentor. Elders: Members who have stopped working with the project. They all are eventually removed from the project. They are allowed to come back, only if they choose to, or if the leader or deputy say so. Just Ranked Up ﻿Mistfire: Just became a warrior. She has been working hard and has succesfully completed several chararts. Loveleaf: Recent warrior. Has really nice images. Troutiee: Newest apprentice. Current Projects Userboxes News: '''We are redoing some of the linearts. ''Female/Male will be removed for the newest ones in order to make them gender neutral. Anyone is allowed to redo or tweak for now.' List of Linearts to be redone/tweaked *Loner (long/short) - Open *Rogue (long/short) - Open *Kittypet (long/short) - Troutiee *Prey hunter (long/short) - Leia *Caveguard (long/short) - Open *To-be (long/short) - Open ''Please refrain from using the blanks on the list until they are complete. Lineart Leaderlong.png|Leader – Long Leadershort.png|Leader – Short Deputylong.png|Deputy – Long Deputyshort.png|Deputy – Short Mcshort.png|Medicine Cat – Short Mclong.png|Medicine Cat – Long mcalong.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice – Long mcashort.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice – Short Warriorlong.png|Warrior – Long Warriorshort.png|Warrior – Short Apprenticelong.png|Apprentice – Long Apprenticeshort.png|Apprentice – Short File:Queenlong.png|Queen – Long File:Queenshort.png|Queen – Short Kit - PCA.png|Kit Elderlong.png|Elder – Long Eldershort.png|Elder – Short Long male kittypet.png|Kittypet – Long Short male kittypet.png|Kittypet – Short Short.female.warrior.png|To-be – Short Long.female.warrior.png|To-be – Long How to Join the Project Ask on the talk page of this project, a senior warrior or the leader will add you in as soon as they can, and will add your name to the table. Please be patient if you're not accepted right away. Rules #Do NOT be mean on here. #Please respect other members, charart, and lineart. #Do not remove stuff from the talkpage unless you the owner of it, or if you are deputy, leader, or the administrator of the site. #Declining artwork without permission from the deputy, leader, or the administrator of the site will result in a warning. #Removing stuff from the gallery of blanks on this page without permission will result in a warning, and then banishment. #Please do not use the blanks in another wiki, as that is copyright violation. These blanks are for Warrior Cats RPG wiki and Warrior Cats RPG wiki only. Consequences for Rule-Breaking Three warnings. # One of your chararts declined, and unable to be up for approval again. # Suspension from the project for up to 1 year. # Banishment from the project. Category:Project